


Jo Rides Again

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: (I only wish she were coming to our rescue.)





	

"Are you sure about this, Gran?"

Jo Jones, née Grant, let out a fondly exasperated sigh. "You worry too much, sweetheart."

"If you worried a bit more, I wouldn't have to. They've been arresting protesters, did you know that?"

"It wouldn't be my first time in handcuffs," Jo said, and her granddaughter went red. "Not like that; I told you I studied escapology."

It was times like this that she wished she could tell her family about what she'd really done during her time with U.N.I.T. She'd faced down the Master; President Trump didn't stand a chance.


End file.
